


Boo's Costume

by Mezzybaby



Category: Monsters Inc. (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Gen, Missing Scene, Oneshot, between scenes, nothing big happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mezzybaby/pseuds/Mezzybaby
Summary: There's a part at the beginning "Monsters Inc." where Mike and Sulley debate about what to do with Boo. After Sulley gets an idea, it cuts to Mike and Sulley "waltzing right up to the factory" with Boo in a costume. This casual story is basically that time skip.
Relationships: Boo & James P. "Sulley" Sullivan, James P. "Sulley" Sullivan & Mike Wazowski
Kudos: 7





	Boo's Costume

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted to my DeviantArt page, but I decided to polish it up and post it here. Please enjoy!

“Alright, got to sleep, mmhmm, now. Now.”

That didn’t seem to faze her.

Sully sat on boxes in front of his closet trying desperately to get the human girl that had followed him into his world to go to sleep. He felt like an idiot because, one, he didn’t know how to put a kid to sleep and, two, he didn’t know how to put a human kid to sleep.

“Uh, you...go...to...sleep,” he said as he made the appropriate gestures. He then pretended to be asleep and exaggerated a snore.

That got her to laugh a little until she fell asleep on his pillow. Finally.

As the blue behemoth got up to leave, he looked back. In that moment, he suddenly remembered all of the times he had been warned about how dangerous human children were. He distinctly remembered the first Scare Games event in college.

“Human children are toxic,” he remembered the hostess saying, “Anything they touch is toxic.”

Sulley had touched, bumped, and fell on so many of the little girl’s things, not to mention he had been touched by her as well. Shouldn’t he be developing horrible welts, rashes, or at least feel poisoned? He looked down at his arms and felt through his thick fur. No, he was fine.

He closed his door slowly, making sure not to wake the girl, and went over to where Mike was still working on a plan at the desk.

“Hey, Mike, this might sound crazy,” he said as he scratched the back of his neck, “but I don’t think that kid is dangerous.”

“Oh, in that case, let’s keep it,” the small green cyclopes said as he hopped out of the rolling chair, “I always wanted a pet that could kill me!”

“Look, why don’t we just send her home? It’ll be like nothing ever happened. Everything goes back to normal!”

“Sulley, please tell me you’re joking.”

He widened his eyes and tried to make it clear that he wasn’t joking.

“Sul, I’d like to believe that I have been extremely forgiving up to now, but that is a horrible idea! What are we supposed to do, walk right into the public with that thing?”

Sulley was about to object to that when his eyes caught hold of his chair. The material had always reminded him of scales…

“And then we just waltz right up to the factory, right? Sul? Sulley!”

“Huh?”

“Did you hear anything I just said?”

“Yeah. What does my chair look like?”

“What?” Mike said as he squinted his eye at Sulley.

“The pattern on my chair. What does it look like?”

“Uh, they kind of look like scales. I don’t see what the big- No! No, I know exactly what you’re thinking and that is still a horrible idea and you should forget about it right now.”

“What other choices do we have? You said it yourself that you’re out of ideas.”

“That doesn’t mean we risk our necks with a bad one!” Mike said as he threw up his hands, “Really, Sulley, even you should know that that won’t work.”

With some force, Sulley kept his mouth shut. It was well known that Mike was the smartest of the two, but the cyclops rarely ever used that to insult him.

Mike quickly noticed the change in his attitude. “You know I didn’t mean it like that, Big Guy. I’m just saying that it’s too dangerous to risk a plan that we aren’t even sure will work. If we get caught with that kid, there is no telling what will happen to us, though I can guarantee that it will be worse than what happened to George.”

Sulley shuddered at the thought of all of his fur being shaved off in front of his co-workers. “I know, I don’t want to be caught either, but it would be a dead give-away if we didn’t show up for work. And there is no telling what would happen if we left her here. Just listen to my plan and if you can come up with something better, then we’ll do that instead. “

Mike opened his mouth to argue, but after a moment he closed it and nodded.

After an hour of debating about details, it was decided that they would go with Sulley’s plan. 

While Mike looked on Boogle for some ideas, Sulley went to work tearing the fabric off of his chair. It pained him to ruin it; his parents had gotten it for him when he moved into the apartment with Mike. 

“Do you think my parents would believe me if I told them that someone broke into the apartment and stole my chair?”

“Why would anyone walk up all those steps just to steal a chair?” Mike said as he typed something into his computer.

“Well, we have to tell them something. Otherwise, they might think we just threw it out.”

“Your mom would be upset.”

“My dad would be pissed,” Sulley said as he pulled the whole back off of his chair.

“Well, he’ll be even more enraged if he finds us locked behind bars. Okay, I think I found something, though I’m not sure how we’re going to make it.”

Sulley came over to the desk and looked at the image on Mike’s computer. It was of a little kid with purple scales and long, slug-like eyes. Her skin definitely matched the fabric, but her hair and eyes were another story. “We’re going to have to improvise.”

“What a plan,” Mike said as he leaned back in his chair, “You know, this is going to have to look believable. And if I remember correctly, neither of us majored in art.”

“Actually, we never majored in anything, but that never stopped us before.”

Mike rolled his eye and sighed. “I wished I shared your enthusiasm. So, what are we making this out of?”

Sulley stared at the picture, then went back to pulling the fabric off his chair. “We could use your lamp for the eyes.”

“Are you crazy?! This was a gift from Celia.”

“Hey, it’s only fair that you lose something, too.”

“Grr, fine, but if she recognizes it on the kid’s head tomorrow-”

“She won’t, Mike. Besides, I’ll be holding on to the kid the whole time.”

“That’s another thing,” Mike said as he rolled the chair over to where Sully was, “Touching that thing is dangerous. I’m surprised you haven’t been infected yet.”

“I think we have it all wrong. If human children are so toxic, then why aren’t we dead yet?”

“We’re lucky chumps that keep getting themselves into life or death situations.”

“No, it’s more than that. She grabbed my tail, climbed on my back, touched my hand…”

“She’s sneezed on me.”

“Exactly! So why hasn’t anything happened to us yet?”

Mike thought about it for a second and then shrugged. “Maybe it happens over time?”

Something told him that wasn’t it, either. Something told him that they were wrong about human kids being toxic. And for some reason, that was unsettling. He had been taught that fact ever since he was little and it had become as natural as scarring to him. If they were wrong about human children being toxic, what else were they wrong about?

“Sul. Sulley,” he heard someone whisper.

Too tired to wake up, he assumed he was dreaming.

“Sulley, get up,” the voice continued.

He could recognize it as Mike’s voice, but other than that, he was still out of it.

“Sullivan, she is right next to you!”

Why was Mike calling him by his last name and who was ‘she’?

He opened his eyes and found the human girl looking at him centimeters away from his face. In the future, he wouldn’t remember moving, but he ended up across the room using what remained of his chair as a shield. “Why did you let her get that close to me?!”

“I tried not to, but she ran over to you yelling ‘Kitty’ and I couldn’t stop her without touching her,” Mike said as he hid around the corner of the kitchen.

The girl was holding her arms out to Sulley as though she wanted him to pick her up. When he didn’t, she frowned and her lips began to quiver.

“Hey, hey, don’t cry,” Sulley said as he put the chair down. It was now morning. Someone was bound to come up the stairs and investigate her crying, especially if it made all of their lights to come on.

The girl continued to hold up her arms and started to bounce on her toes a bit.

“Uh, do you want, uh...” he said as he frantically looked around for something that might distract her.

Luckily, Mike came out of the kitchen with an open box of cereal and slid it to the other side of the room. The girl happily ran after it and began eating right out of the bag.

“Thanks, Mike.”

“No problem. I just hope we have enough to occupy her until we get the costume on.”

Sulley yawned when he remembered how late they had stayed up working on it. “How far did we get?”

The smaller monster pointed over to the desk. On top of it was a finished costume that looked similar to the little girl from the picture, except for the hair made out of a mop.

“Wow, I don’t even remember finishing it,” he said as he inspected it.

Mike chuckled. “That’s because I told you to go to sleep after you zoned out and almost got your hand caught in the sewing machine.”

“Are you sure it’ll fit her?”

“I made it a little big, just in case. Now for the hard part; getting her into it.”

They both looked at the girl. She was currently finishing off the bag and dumping cereal all over herself.

When she saw them looking at her, she got up and ran over to them. Mike immediately bolted for his room while Sulley backed into the desk. Then, the doubts from last night came back to him.

He relaxed a little and looked at the little girl standing before him, holding up her arms and bouncing on her toes.

“Kitty,” she said as she leaned on his leg.

“Sulley, get her off of you!” Mike warned from around the corner.

Instead, he gently grabbed hold of the girl’s sides and lifted her up. She smiled and giggled a little, which forced Sulley to smile, too.

“Are you crazy?!” Mike shouted.

“She’s harmless. And if she is toxic, I’m already infected, remember? Besides, we need someone to put her in the costume.”

“Alright, fine. Just remember; if you start dying of poisons or radiation, I warned you.”

“Yeah, yeah, just hold it open so I can put her-”

Sulley suddenly held her as far away from himself as possible and made a gagging sound.

“See!” Mike said as he ran to his side, “That little creep is poisoning you!”

“No,” Sulley said, “I think she needs to be changed.”


End file.
